


Dean's Laptop

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Porn Watching, Self-Discovery, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Jack finds some interesting movies on Dean's laptop.





	Dean's Laptop

Jack just watches the computer screen with fascination. 

He was borrowing Dean's laptop, his was in the shop, he accidentally fried it when he was practicing using his powers. Since Sam, Cas, and Dean were away on a hunt, he decided to use Dean's laptop. 

Now looking at the screen, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He felt his pajamas getting tight. What those women were doing. 

He started off by touching his pajamas, his thing was getting hard. Curious, he touches it. Wow. It felt weird. But fun. He looked online for tips. Soon he came across some guy jerking off. He copied what that guy was doing, but used Dean's lotion bottle to make his hands soft.

Afterwards Jack was sticky. But he was smiling. So that's what a orgasm was.


End file.
